


欧洲月夜（pwp）

by Laura233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura233/pseuds/Laura233
Summary: 巴塞罗那的一夜，似乎没什么雷点，随便看看吧……
Relationships: 高栾 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	欧洲月夜（pwp）

欧洲小队一行人到达巴塞罗那机场时，迎接他们的是一个晴天。高峰和栾云平都还不太清醒，一是演出费神，异国他乡吃的住的也不甚合心意，再者天天在外头逛景点，一天下来腿都不听使唤了。这趟飞机又是赶早，他俩也不是爱早起的人。栾云平倒是甩甩手不管了，陪着师父在后头聊天，高峰就没得轻巧，今天轮到他搬箱子，只好苦哈哈地强打起精神盯着行李转盘找箱子，还得抽神应付侯震停不下来的嘴。他为了主办方把名打错这事念叨两天了，还拉着高峰打赌巴塞罗那这间的牌子打错没。

到了酒店俩人也没得空休整，箱子往屋里一放就赶着下楼集合。临出门高峰忽然拽住栾云平：“你换件厚衣服，我瞧着要变天。”栾云平本来就怕冷，闻言也不含糊，翻翻箱子找出一件棕色夹克，顺便给高峰拽了件风衣让他套上。说起来这风衣还是上次他们去加拿大买的，一转眼又快一年了，没等栾云平感慨完，微信里就滴滴响个不停，催着他们赶快下楼。

忙忙活活一个白天下来，走马观花似地看景也没给栾云平留下什么深刻印象，倒是中午的海鲜饭有点意思，也难得高峰愿意在不太熟的小孩面前跟他“秀一回恩爱”，就好像他蹲着给自己照相其他人看不见似的。不过这会栾云平已经没什么气力多说话了，半边身子都倚在高峰身上分担压力：“太累了这也，我再听大爷忽悠我栾字倒着写我。”“走走也挺好，看看你这都瘘了。”高峰搂着人后背，像扶着醉汉似地撑着他洗漱。栾云平累得不想接话，几下呼噜完就赶紧把自己扔进浴缸里好好放松，还不忘伸腿蹬蹬高峰让他去收拾东西。

洗完澡栾云平总算回点血，整个人“嗵”一下扑进最近的床上，片刻又吃痛地低咒了一声，从肚子底下抽出压扁的三角卡：“这什么暗器这是？”“你这可快赶上豌豆公主了啊，”高峰也拿起另一边床上放在同样位置的卡片，“欢迎栾老师来巴塞罗那……这主办方挺哏儿啊，还知道你晚上老上我床呢。”“谁爬谁床有没有准你？我上我媳妇床睡一个被窝那叫爬床吗！”栾云平揉着腿上的肌肉放松，嘴上也不落闲，“今晚上睡自己的啊，谁换床谁孙子！”高峰看着栾云平在床上动来动去，短裤翻卷起来露出肉感的小半块白，不自觉揉了揉手指，也懒得和他争辩老公媳妇的，走过去把他塞进被子里：“睡吧你，着凉了又肚子疼。”栾云平也是累了，嘟嘟囔囔几句“你也早点睡”“别老看手机”就会周公去了。

半夜里栾云平是叫浑身的热气闷醒的，窗外是淅淅沥沥的雨声，身上也都是黏腻的潮湿。他还没太反应过来，下半身的舒爽就翻滚着涌了上来，迷迷糊糊地喊了两声“高峰”，回应他的是下身被吞吐间脑内火花碰撞似的愉悦和愈发清晰的水声。栾云平任由下身的快感支配他，放松了身子享受，高峰估计早趁他睡着帮他把后面开拓过了，湿淋淋的似乎能挤出水，这会轻轻一动，潮湿粗糙的布料就蹭在他会阴处，给这场深夜热情添了几分奇异色彩。

栾云平能感觉到高峰在捏他腿上的肉，几下又转移到后面的软肉，揉捏间带动了穴口的嫩肉，几分凉意悄然钻进来，栾云平着急地摆腰把自己往高峰嘴里送，抬高屁股企图让他多照顾被冷落的后穴。高峰欣然接受，吐出正要勃发的阴茎转向送到眼前的隐秘。他没脱栾云平的小短裤，这会也不想多麻烦，直接从腿根顶开布料进去，湿滑的舌尖探入早已张合难耐的秘口。栾云平呼吸陡然粗重起来，脑袋里也轻飘飘的，好像浑身的血都往下半身冲了似的。“高峰……”他声音都是带着舒爽的颤音，顺着高峰的手劲张着腿好抻开裤子，不知道他憋了多久，腿上的肉让他握着都有些疼，“孙子，你轻点行吗？”“敌军都进村了，还不忘占便宜呐你？”更灵活的手指代替了舌尖，钻进更隐秘的湿软里，攻占了敏感的腺体。栾云平被揉得浑身都在颤，喘息声夹杂着几声呻吟压不住地往外冒。

高峰手上不停，压在栾云平身上亲亲这舔舔那，弄得他又痒又爽的，扭着身子来回躲，倒是把高峰的手指吃得更深了几分。“好爷爷，你让我弄弄吧……”高峰的声音在耳边响起，带着几分沙哑和潮气。栾云平没想到高峰认得这么实在，又说这荤腔作弄他，一下子脸通红，后面也紧咬着手指不放，倒叫高峰有些舍不得出来，可他下身都挺了好一会，睡裤也被前液打湿了一大块，由不得他舍不得。高峰把自己送进湿软的后穴，栾云平的短裤布料的确粗糙，刮得他有点疼，但一点点裹上来的嫩肉绞着他的硬挺也吞没了他的理智，就着这个姿势直接探到了最深处。身下的饱胀感让栾云平舒服地叹息，可碍着裤子阻隔，高峰次次都只擦过敏感处，偶尔几下的顶到腺体的快感倒让他不满起来。

高峰看着身下人哼哼唧唧的样子觉出几分新奇，或许是异国他乡的情爱叫两人都意乱神迷起来，高峰退出来拍拍栾云平的屁股让他跪好，一手撸动他前端，一手扒下短裤顶到深处。高峰直朝着腺体使劲，栾云平像是惧怕又像是迎合，软肉紧张地缩在一起，又乖乖地绞着他深入。栾云平一向受不住前后夹击，没受几下就绷紧了大腿不住地颤，埋在枕头里又是“快点”“又是慢点”地叫。高峰俯下身去揉他的喉结，舔咬着他的耳垂，栾云平就顺着他抬头，颈部抻出漂亮的弧线。高峰呼出热气熏红了栾云平的耳朵，听着人带着哭腔的喘息，总算放过了腺体抵到最深处耸动，厚实的头部刮擦着嫩肉，一次次让栾云平攀上快感的顶峰。窗外的雨声和屋里的水声交缠在一起，身前的搏动和身后的顶弄都让栾云平又是舒爽又是无所适从，往前送是高峰带着薄茧的手抚摸他的前端，敏感处被揉弄让他有些发晕，想往后躲反而又把高峰吞吃得更深，被操进最里面的快感终于逼得他哭了出来。

高峰吓了一跳，刚想退出来就被咬得更紧。栾云平听到高峰的低笑一点吸鼻子一边故作凶狠地夹了他几下。高峰赶快附上来讨饶，亲吻从轻柔渐渐升温，下身动作反而温柔起来。水声黏腻作响，细密的亲吻落在栾云平颈侧，沿着脊背向下。栾云平揪着床单难耐地呻吟，主动摆腰去吞吃高峰的硬挺。高峰自然顺着他挺动，低头咬着栾云平肩膀大开大合地进出。栾云平被快感淹没反而叫不出声，哑着嗓子不住地喘，身子在高峰进出间不住地颤，阴茎打在小腹上带来刺痛，却更衬得快感涌动，他抓着高峰的手去找自己的前端，几下就在高峰技巧灵活的手里缴了械。突然的释放让栾云平大脑一片空白，眼前似乎闪着白光，后穴控制不住地痉挛绞紧，没几下高峰也坚持不住，喘着粗气交代给栾云平。

完事俩人抱在一块缓神，栾云平四肢都缠在高峰身上不让他动，忽然一口咬在人锁骨上。高峰勉强支起身子去瞧栾云平后颈的咬痕，还好只是泛红。凑上去舔弄几下，栾云平又晃着脖子不干。高峰亲亲怀里人：“怎么了，舔舔消毒多好……”窗外的雨不知什么时候已经停了，月光从乌云间透出来，映着栾云平的眼睛也亮晶晶的。栾云平舔舔嘴唇，红嫩的舌尖带着点晶莹润湿了嘴唇。高峰的眼睛追着爱人的舌尖，清晰地感受到对方身下的变化。唇舌交缠，断断续续的喘息再一次在映着月光的屋子里响起。


End file.
